


【狮花】A Long Life 万寿无疆

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 允我沉溺（https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225033/chapters/53065873）的番外一～万圣节快乐w 虽然我的玻璃碴里没有一粒糖xxx
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 2





	【狮花】A Long Life 万寿无疆

  


特尔施特根得说这个吻的触感没想象中那1么柔软。  


  


他懵懵地眨了眨眼，发现触及自己嘴唇的东西只不过是压在他身下的雪白被单。他原来是坐在床边守着，守着，守着伊万，然后不知道熬到了哪个阶段，体力不支，趴在床沿便睡着了。

  


可是过了这么久，伊万他还是昏迷不醒，就跟德国人急匆匆地飞过大半地球，见到的他刚被推出抢救室的样子，并无二致。

  


尽管没有看表，尽管悬着的心不该拥有如此安稳的睡眠，但特尔施特根还是敢确信，自己打的这个盹儿，事实上可能比平日里最充足的休憩还要漫长。因为他做了一个长到不可思的梦。在梦中，伊万没有被及时救起，完全失去了爱人的他，孤独地度过余生；但幸而，他还能转过一世，和伊万重逢，并且在经历了许多波折后，终于，收获了一个堪称完美的结局……

  


也许是它的故事太动人，对马克来说，这个长梦格外地难以忘怀。他一遍遍反刍两世的经历，总能清晰地回忆起很多细节，简直好像是他亲身走过了那样的人生。有时他不禁会遐想，假如最后他们真的能抵达那个两个人拥吻的诺坎普，那还是，很令人心动的，以至于期间的代价都可以忽略不计

  


——不对，不能这么想，伊万还活着。

  


伊万会恢复意识。

  


那是门将返回巴塞罗那后没过多久，他从新闻里得知了这个喜讯。跳海自杀的克罗地亚中场本人拒绝了一切采访，但各路小道消息互相验证了：这名球员正以一个奇迹般的速度康复着。俱乐部同样释放了有意延长合同的信号。他的国家队教练说，剑指俄罗斯的大名单会等待Raketa直到最后一刻。

  


真好啊。特尔施特根发出感慨。忽略掉自己获得的待遇其实与那些记者们的差不多。

  


他以为，他的爱人既然愿意在面向全世界的直播中袒露心迹，那么，总该也有些话会和自己说吧。然而，人生重启肯定不是一件小事，德国人能够理解对方需要时间以养足精力、整理措辞。因此他在等，不着急，发过去的短信息全部没有回复也没关系。他还谨记着另一个世界的经验：严盯死守并非化解问题的唯一途径，放手去让爱人拥抱宽广的世界可能拥有更加积极的意义——对此，马克身旁不存在有人提醒他不要将现实与梦境混为一谈，毕竟有关爱的一切皆是秘密。

  


又过了一阵子，眼瞅着人出院了、社媒也常发照片了，巴萨一号多少也有点心急。对自己也不必这么拘束吧？要不是外界的猜疑依旧不绝于耳，他真想请个假约人见面。打电话过去，时而无人接通，时而接通了也没有声音。后者的情况更好一点，至少无碍于某人把憋了一肚子的话倾诉出来。马克了解拉基蒂奇是个怎样温柔的品性，电话另一端的男人从未主动挂断，便是有把他所说的内容悉数聆听。不过这也就是最多了。既然伊万如此坚决地走在返回球场的路上，没听说再要去寻死什么的，终究是可以接受的结果，

  


不必担心？

  


或许这个时候的特尔施特根已经隐隐预感到了一些无法挽回了的变迁，只是他仍然执迷于追逐那位火线复出的克国中场，奔向莫斯科的步伐容不得半点停歇。根据分组规则，他们最早也是在半决赛见面。这的确很难实现。参考马克对另一个未来的记忆，即便克罗地亚人小组出线，也很难跨过法国队的难关。

  


而结果表明，一名铁打的世界杯非主力有什么立场去多虑别的队的前景！破败的德意志战车才是连淘汰门槛都没摸到的。在俄罗斯，拉基蒂奇和他的同伴们度过了一个无与伦比的夏天。

  


特尔施特根也有一张卢日尼基的决赛入场券——自掏腰包的那种。他远望着红白阵营七号的一举一动，亲眼，与此同时，贪婪如他又不禁念起坐在家里看电视的好——随着皮球转移而拉近特写的镜头，更方便他观摩心上人的一颦一笑。另一个现场与转播的区别在于，切换着不同机位的球赛诚然有着更加赏心悦目的情节，但这种叙事必然存在一定的割裂。如果马克没有亲自淋了这场大雨，他的体会绝不这么深刻：关于克罗地亚在攻守两端都是一支十分团结的队伍；关于他的伊万与许多许多人产生的联系，如此耀眼……

  


叹。

  


考虑到银牌是这个东欧小国往前往后数十年所能取得的最高成就，所有这声叹息大概给的不是与至美的巅峰只差一步的遗憾。那么，是为了什么？一段话浮现在特尔施特根的脑海中，是赛前，格子军团的副队在他的社交媒体上写道：“……我能感受到，我前所未有地感受到，足球重新填满了我生命的意义。我愿奉献我一切的爱与狂热，让我们的火焰燃烧全世界。”

  


看来的确是这样。特尔施特根心想。

  


对于新生的伊万·拉基蒂奇，旧的联系可能没那么必要了吧？

  


  


  


不过，残存在德国人心头的那一份火光彻底熄灭之前，他们突然就碰面了。

  


是欧冠的小组赛被分到一起。球员通道，出走的金发中场来到做客的队列这边，基本是挨个地拥抱、叙旧。轮到站得比较前的巴萨门将，拉基蒂奇站定，拍了拍巴萨一号的肩，微笑道：

  


“我害怕我现在说的太多，一会儿比赛就没法比了。”

  


特尔施特根“嗯”了一声，代表他同意对方的观点，随后，继续埋头检查自己的手套，在步入球场前。天知道他怎么做到的如此冷静自持。一种比较靠谱的猜测是，他积压的情绪太多，干脆全部封存为妙，否则一旦划开外泄的口子，那便会确如伊万所言，没办法完成比赛了。

  


此处又可举任意球为例证。德国门将需要观察的是对面的第一顺位罚球者会选择哪种战术，没有心思顾及换作伊万又怎样。对面的前锋直接轰向了球门，但高出横梁。在特尔施特根开出门球前，场上的其余二十一个球员已经退离禁区老远。没有谁和谁在自己镇守的这半场拥吻庆祝，棒极了，各种意义上。特尔施特根潜意识地情绪高涨。加泰罗尼亚豪门在客场全身而退，让这重兴奋保持到了终场哨响。

  


赛后，马克在球员通道内找到了拉基蒂奇。金发的中场斜靠着墙等待马克，肩上挂着同别人交换的球衣，满额头以及鼻尖都挂着亮晶晶的汗珠。

  


他看起来神采奕奕，简直让人想立即揉进怀里，分享他周身令人愉悦的气息。德国人也确实这么行动了。松开双臂——他已尽量克制住使出禁锢级的力气，特尔施特根盯着对方的脸，呆住。我想和他说什么来着？哦，对，“伊万，我跟你聊过，我做了一个梦。”

  


占我发给你的百千条信息之几，你忘了的话我可以反复讲给你听。然而，德国人事实上还挺倾向于这是一个对照答案的过程。他迷信着奇迹：既然他们俩转世过后都带有记忆，那么不排除，伊万他再次出于某些原因，隐瞒掉他们拥有同一个梦境。

  


“……我相信这个梦，它一定昭示着你我迟早也会得到那些祝福。如果说有哪里不太认同的话，哈哈，我们的未来有机会比在那个世界里更美好吧。” 

  


伊万一直很安静。他用余光瞟到马克背后，有跟队的摄影师对准这边举起了相机。我不介意。他在心底笑笑，收回分出去的目光，将全部注意力投给比他印象中话多了很多的男人身上。这才是倾听者的礼貌嘛。而特尔施特根直到自己有点口干舌燥时，才发觉拉基蒂奇始终保持着沉默不语。我真是，太激动了，都忘了给他留插话的空间。德国门将连忙暗道失策，抿了抿嘴唇，问：“你怎么想的呢，伊万？”

  


他的前队友没有急于回答。

  


然后，他就像舒了一口气那般，笑了，肩膀也放松地垮下了些许角度。他说：“我发现之前的那么多困境，归根结底，只要稍微调整一个点，竟然一下子，全都迎刃而解了。

  


“我选择了更加容易的生活方式，马克。”

  


我不爱你了。

  


想了想，特别是在一个仍然痴爱自己的人面前，拉基蒂奇不忍表现得那么残酷，他保留了最后这一句让特尔施特根自行意会。而德国人不知道是机灵还是傻，愣了一下，竟然说：“好啊，我也想多听听你现在过得怎么样。”

  


搞得伊万一时接不上话来。

  


感谢客队离开的大巴不会无限期地等待。未完成的对话与榜首之争的悬念一同，被带到了诺坎普的第二回合。这次，赛后比上一场心情更好的特尔施特根一定要把自己的门服送出去——他的就是他们的，但这并非仪式感缺失的理由。再者说，马克认为自己挂在对方衣柜里的衣物永远不嫌多。

  


他谋划的不错，然而他在绘着五彩的通道内来回转了好几转，都没找到伊万·拉基蒂奇。这没道理啊！他逐渐地心急如焚。因此，也别怪他半个来小时后回到更衣室，把手套摔在板凳上的动作明显带着脾气。

  


这会儿他的队友们基本冲过了澡，正陆陆续续收拾东西下班。而对于特尔施特根，更重要的是从柜子里扒出手机联络人，尽管他能猜测到，客队的大巴车也应该是离开了。“在你的座位上，伊万给你留了纸条。”此情此景，坐他隔道的小个子队长决定作为代表，提醒下他们的门将别只顾他认准的目标，从而忽视掉环境中已经存在的关键要素。

  


他是什么时候溜进来的？他还记得主队更衣室怎么走啊。上述感慨都没来得及在特尔施特根的大脑中刷足存在感，他只是，连忙掀开手套，取出压在下边的纸条：

  


“忘了吧。”

  


忘了吧。

  


忘了，吧。

  


话已经不能说得再清楚了，宛如杀手的子弹贯穿胸膛。特尔施特根顿觉两眼一黑，捂着脸，靠着更衣室的柜子慢慢蹲下。心痛到炸裂。马克不是傻子，那些指向他们之间爱的流逝的证据，他当然感受得到，但他从前总是偏执地，对此极力否认极力封存。现在不行了，在拉基蒂奇“慈爱”的、不想耽误特尔施特根余生的致命击下。随之而来的，以往的擦伤、灼伤、爆炸伤通通延时作用在了马克身上。悲痛、悔恨、绝望……种种负面情绪决堤般的淹没了他。

  


我们不再有未来。我们有了各自的未来。

  


  


  


如果世界与马克-安德烈·特尔施特根被放在伊万·拉基蒂奇的人生天平上进行取舍，那么，爱得炽烈的德国人甘愿主动从托盘当中跳下。可是，当他真的坠落摔成粉身碎骨，这份痛苦又远超出了他的预想。

  


他一下子理解了成全与不松手，皆可发自百分百的真心。在失掉爱的谷底，他支撑起遍遍体鳞伤的身躯，举目四望，遗憾的是，这里只是一片熊熊燃烧的荒芜。

  


可他没有放弃寻找，他做不到。马克需要一点东西凭吊，即便，那是一具黑漆漆的碳化尸体——爱人死于昨日，爱人自己下的手。

  


“马克，我在这里。”

  


幻听？几十年了，德国人没再听到那个人对自己说过话，以至于他第一时间，特尔施特根都不敢相信这是拉基蒂奇坐到了他的床前，探望自己。他已经很老了。心灵上饱经风霜，让他这一世的躯壳也比他的同龄人更早步入凋零——虽然客观上讲，这可能是带他从漫长人生的苦修中解脱的好事儿。

  


你……来了啊。

  


独自怀恋了这么多年，马克终于得到了对方的一瞬回望。他忍不住问伊万：“你还记得吗？”

  


“记得什么？”拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼，他的大脑努力思索，“我不知道……你指的是，记得我们曾经爱过吗？”

  


是，我们当然爱过，爱过很多，包括另一个世界的故事。特尔施特根竭力伸出手，轻轻搭在伊万的脸颊上，爱抚他的皱纹：“你呀，肯定又在想怎么回答才能让我开心了。”

  


你以为我会指责些什么，

  


你怎么会把那么重要的事忘掉？你要是梦见了那些经历，又凭什么醒来之后，能够做到如此绝情地抛下我？

  


不。

  


“你是记得也好，不记得也好。真不知道也好，假不知道也好。

  


“都很好。”

  


世间险恶，我很开心你照顾好了自己的周全。

  


“伊万，你现在的样子，是我从来没（梦）见过的人生漫长。”

  


痛苦终究是我个人的事，是后来的事。如果需要，如果还要再抉择一次，我跳离了天平，总比你跳下去好。

  


门将的大手沿着男人下颚的线条滑落，最终，被双掌挽留在克罗地亚人的胸口前。扑通，扑通，扑通扑通，心跳在变快。以拉基蒂奇如今的年纪来讲，这是他十分难得的冲动。他想到了如何作出完美的回复：

  


一个吻。

  


他站起来，俯下身子，却停在了特尔施特根脸庞上空的几公分。他发现

  


马克已经睡着了。

  


  


  


-END-

  


  


  


———————————

其实这篇番外一曾经是作为《允我沉溺》真结局来构思的。不过一想到两个人经历了那么多的坎坷终于达成HappyEnd这件事，竟然只是马克的一场梦，到头来伊万还是昏迷不醒，我就，于心不忍了……

不过或许也有人更喜欢这个结局吧？哈哈。

然后番外二《Another Day 另择吉日》（暂定名）我其实也写完了，讲的是八章的分歧点，假如伊万倒在了歹徒袭击中而马克再次在第三世作为非球员重生的故事。具体内容就当作我本子的先行福利啦，明年再“另择吉日”公开它～

总之，允沉本的全部文字内容（初稿）是都完成了。11月份我会再进行整体的修正校对，与此同时，我会将每一章的“阅读理解参考答案”po上来（ao3放哪里好，完结章的note？）。相信大家对照其内容回味全文，应该能发现一些新的趣味吧～

  



End file.
